Try Smiling
by EcrivainHachan24
Summary: Aku mencintaimu. Karena aku mencintaimu, karena aku bahagia selama kau di sini... Meskipun hatiku sakit, aku mencoba tersenyum lagi... Seperti seseorang yang membuat orang lain tersenyum, seperti seseorang yang tidak memiliki rasa sakit... RnR please?


**Hola minna~ X3 **

**Saya kembali dengan fic galau #ditabokin **

**Kali ini fic Hetalia pertama saya. Sebenernya saya bingung juga ya awalnya chara yang pas itu siapa, tapi entah kenapa yang kepikiran mereka bedua ini~ Len dan Rin versi Hetalia #bukan**

**DESCLAIMER : Hetalia bukan punya saya. Kalo punya saya, jelas Indonesia yang bakal jadi peran utamanya~ #plak. **

**Lalluuuu, saya dapet inspirasi bikin cerita ini dari lagu Try Smiling-nya Daesung TwT**

**Okedeh, Vash x Lili x Arthur (Switzerland x Liechtenstein x UK)~ enjoy ya minna :) no flame, kritik yang membangun sangat dibutuhkan~ :3**

* * *

Langit yang tadinya berwarna biru itu kini mulai menampakan cahaya senja. Saat matahari terbenam… bukankah itu pertanda hari akan segera berganti? Sementara, daun-daunan telah berguguran dibawah telapak kaki setiap manusia yang melewati jalanan gersang tersebut. Beberapa lalu lalang dan pembicaraan orang-orang membuat pria itu sedikit kehilangan konsentrasinya pada lagu yang ia dengarkan lewat earphone. Kota Bern memang selalu indah pada musim gugur.

Pria itu mengeratkan jaket _army_yang dikenakannya lalu mematikan earphonenya. Dia memanjangkan leher lalu mencari-cari sesuatu—atau seseorang—yang ia cari.

"_Bruder_!" suara gadis yang lembut memecah lamunannya. Pria yang bernama Vash Zwingli itu menoleh kearah gadis yang tengah berlari kearahnya. Gadis itu mengenakan jaket merah keunguan kesukaannya dan rok putih selutut yang manis.

Sedari tadi, Vash memang sedang menunggu adiknya itu pulang sekolah.

"Kau lama sekali," protes Vash. Gadis itu nyengir.

"Maafkan aku, tadi aku makan dulu bersama Arthur." Kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Vash terdiam mendengar nama yang disebutkan gadis dihadapannya. Ya. Lili Zwingli adiknya sendiri. Well, bukan adik kandung sih. Tapi tetap saja 'kan?

"Mau apa dia?" Tanya Vash. Meski ia berusaha menyembunyikan nada tidak suka, tetap saja nada sinis itu terdengar, bahkan ditelinganya sendiri.

"Hanya mengobrol," nada Lili menggantung lalu duduk dibangku taman tersebut diikuti Vash yang duduk disebelahnya, "dan dia bilang, dia bertemu dengan gadis cantik di café miliknya," lanjut gadis mungil itu lamat-lamat. Vash menoleh kewajah gadis itu. Wajah cantiknya sedikit sendu.

"Lili…" gumam Vash menyebutkan nama adiknya itu dengan nada khawatir. Ia tahu Lili sangat menyukai Arthur Kirkland, si gentleman dari belahan bumi Eropa Utara itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku memang tidak akan bisa memilikinya…," lanjut Lili.

"Kau tahu, _bruder_… terkadang mencintai seseorang tidak selamanya… merasa bahagia," kata Lili dengan tatapan kosong lurus kedepan. Vash masih terdiam,

"Mencintai seseorang sendirian sangat menyakitkan, bukan? Itulah yang kurasakan…" kata Lily. Vash memejamkan matanya.

_Aku tahu, Lili… aku tahu… aku merasakannya…_, batin Vash.

"Walau sekeras apapun kau mencoba menggantikannya, tetap saja kau tidak bisa melupakannya… apakah ini yang disebut cinta buta? Kenangan dan senyumannya seolah menjadi hari-hari bagi hatimu.. walau sehancur apapun itu…" kata Lili dengan nada semakin sedih. Lalu air matanya bergulir.

"Aku mencintainya,_ bruder_… aku sangat mencintainya…" isak Lili. Vash terdiam. Membiarkan adik kesayangannya itu menangis lalu mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya dan menghapus air mata gadis itu.

"Kau jelek sekali kalau menangis, tahu? Hentikanlah." Kata Vash mencoba bercanda. Lili tertawa kecil. Diam-diam Vash merasa lega melihat tawa kecil itu.

.

_Aku mencoba __tersenyum lagi hari ini, jika dengan cara ini kau __akan tersenyum_

_Karena __pria __yang membuatmu __menangis, apa pun akan aku lakukan_

_Aku __ingin membuatmu __tersenyum…_

"Sempat-sempatnya _bruder_bercanda." komentar Lili. Vash menatap gadis itu lama lalu tersenyum getir. Mengapa air mata itu diteteskan untuk pria lain?

Bukan untuknya?

_._

_Bagiku, mencintaimu__ sendirian __sangat __menyakitkan aku hampir tidak bisa tahan dengan itu..._

_Tapi aku lebih suka mati dari pada melihatmu __menangis,_

_Untukmu, aku akan __mencoba __tersenyum lagi hari ini…  
._

Vash sudah mencintai Lili seumur hidupnya. Dan walaupun dia mencoba, gadis ini tetap menyukai si Arthur yang _playboy_itu. Vash sudah berusaha memperingatkannya, namun ia sadar, Arthur adalah kebahagiaan untuknya, dan ia tahu itu.

"_Bruder_.." panggil Lili.

"Ya?" Vash mencoba terlihat acuh walau sebenarnya ia ingin tahu apa yang gadis mungil itu pikirkan.

"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" Tanya Lili sambil menatap Vash. Pria itu membeku ditempat. Gerakannya langsung terhenti lalu menatap Lili. Ah… tidakkah ia tahu? Tidakkah seharusnya ia tahu siapa yang sangat disayanginya?

"Aku… aku tidak tahu…" jawab Vash akhirnya. Lili itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu tertawa.

"Oh, _bruder_… Mana mungkin bruder berkata begitu? Gadis yang menyukaimu kan banyak, cantik-cantik pula," komentar Lili. Vash membalasnya dengan gumaman tidak jelas.

"Bruder memang kaku, ya…" kata Lili sambil mengusap-usap keningnya sendiri. Vash mendelik kearah adiknya itu yang kini asyik memandangi pepohonan yang meranggas.

_.  
Aku __mencintaimu_

_Karena aku mencintaimu, karena aku bahagia selama kau di sini..._

_Meskipun hatiku __sakit, aku __mencoba tersenyum lagi...  
_

_Seperti seseorang yang membuat orang lain tersenyum, _

_Seperti seseorang yang tidak __memiliki __rasa __sakit...  
._

"Pria baik seperti bruder pasti mendapatkan gadis yang baik juga. Tidak bodoh sepertiku…" kata Lili sedih. Vash kaget lalu menatap gadis itu,

"_Warum sagst du das_?*" Vash seperti tersambar petir. Apakah… itu penolakan secara tidak langsung?

"Tentu saja. Selama ini, terimakasih sudah mau mendengarkanku… menjadi bruder-ku yang sangat aku sayang…" kata Lili sambil tersenyum tulus. Vash merasa matanya memanas lalu mengerjapkan matanya.

"Hmm…"

_.  
Maka, diam-diam aku menangis dibelakangmu…  
._

"… Kenapa kau sangat menyukai Arthur?" tanya Vash akhirnya. Gerakan Lili berhenti di udara lalu tersenyum,

"Aku menyukainya bukan tanpa alasan. Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menyukainya. Walau ia memiliki banyak teman wanita, tetap saja aku sangat menyukainya… aku ingin membuatnya… hanya melihatku." Kata Lili tanpa sadar membuat hati pria itu mencelos,

"Menurutmu, apa aku bisa melakukannya?" pandangan gadis itu tertuju sepenuhnya pada Vash yang mati-matian menahan perasaannya selama ini.

"Mungkin saja. Kau ini cantik dan manis. Pria mana yang bisa menolakmu?" kata Vash jujur. Gadis itu tertawa. Wajahnya memerah.

"Oh, _bruder_… jangan menggodaku." katanya sambil menundukan wajahnya yang memerah. Vash hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Sungguh, ia tidak bermaksud menggoda… yang ia katakan adalah yang sesungguhnya.

"Andai saja, Arthur yang bilang begitu padaku…," renung gadis itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Vash menghela nafasnya.

_.  
Hatiku__ menjadi mati rasa pada kesedihanmu __sedikit pun, aku sangat membenci pria itu..._

_Dia memiliki semua cintamu, namun ia masih membuatmu __menangis?_

_Apa lagi yang dia butuhkan?  
._

"Hey, bruder… kenapa kau baik sekali?" Tanya Lili itu tiba-tiba. Vash langsung memiliki segudang jawaban untuk itu.

_.  
Karena aku __mencintaimu lebih, karena aku __peduli untukmu __lebih dari diriku __sendiri_

_Bahkan jika air mataku __mulai berjatuhan, aku __memberikan__ segala cintaku __melalui itu..._

_Bahkan jika aku__tidak dapat mendengarkan hatiku, _

_Bahkan jika aku __tidak __dapat menyatakan cintaku..  
._

Namun yang keluar dari mulut Vash adalah,

"Karena kau adikku yang berharga." dan Vash merutuki diri sendiri yang tidak memiliki keberanian. Lili tersenyum lembut,

"Terima kasih…" kata gadis itu.

"Ayo pulang, _bruder... _hari sudah mulai gelap…" ajak gadis itu sambil berdiri. Vash tersenyum lalu mengikuti adik sekaligus gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu

_.  
Dan hari ini juga, aku mencoba tersenyum lagi dihadapanmu…  
._

***OWARI***

* * *

**Keterangan : **

**_Bruder : Kakak laki-laki _  
**

**___Warum sagst du das_? : Kenapa kau berkata begitu?**

* * *

**HWHWHWHWHWHWHWHW SAYA YANG BIKIN SAYA JUGA YANG KESEL #dor**

**RnR please? X'3 #nangis liat Vash yang emosional #plak**


End file.
